The Ion Cannon (O:FB)
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Galaxy at War Main Page: Operation: First Breach Preceded by Part 1: Insertion Armed with the firing codes to the Planetary Ion Cannon and having access to a secret entrance into the cannon's structure, the heroes must seize control of the Ion Cannon and fire it at the fleet waiting in orbit. From this point, the heroes have three major options. Their first option, and perhaps the most obvious, is to infiltrate the Ion Cannon by accessing the secret entrance beneath the structure. However, there are two other options they might consider. First, the heroes might try and breach the Planetary Ion Cannon through the Blast Doors leading out onto the street. Alternatively, the heroes might choose to infiltrate the Ion Cannon through the roof access. Either of these two options circumvent the Back Door encounter, though this may not necessarily be a good thing. The following sections describe the various parts of the Planetary Ion Cannon and how the encounters within that structure fit together. Breaching the Secret Entrance If the heroes follow the long tunnel leading from Zolghast's Bunker to the Planetary Ion Cannon, they emerge from the tunnel in a small security room meant to guard the secret entrance from intruders. The secret entrance function as a Security Control Room for the purposes of its responsibilities and actions. This Control Room's computer has an Intelligence modifier of +6 and a Will Defense of 21, and is Unfriendly to users other than the designated OOM-Series Battle Droid. Tactical Encounter When the heroes approach, they have the opportunity to do so with caution. The tunnel turns at an angle shortly before it intersects with this security checkpoint, meaning that the Droids in the checkpoint may not be immediately aware of the heroes' approach. The heroes can make Stealth checks to hide, gaining the element of Surprise when the security checkpoint is breached. The Droids in this area are not exceptionally alert, as this supposedly secret passageway is known only to Zolghast and the few Droids that guard it. Run the Back Door encounter before proceeding. Development If the heroes managed to take out the defenses in this area without an alarm being raised, they should have the element of Surprise when they enter the main floor of the Ion Cannon's structure. Should the heroes achieve an Attitude of Friendly or Helpful on the security checkpoint's computer, they can see live video feeds of the Ion Cannon Control Room above. This should give them ample opportunity to plan their attack, or come up with a different strategy. The Droids elsewhere in the facility are controlled by a Lucrehulk-Class Droid Control Ship above, meaning that the heroes have no opportunity to shut them down from within the Ion Cannon facility. The Ion Cannon Control Center Eventually, the heroes will need to seize control of the main control center of the Planetary Ion Cannon. The Ion Cannon can only be fired from the computers in the main control center, and the cannon requires that Zolghast's command codes be provided before the firing sequence can begin. The control center functions as a Command Bridge for the purposes of its responsibilities and actions. This room has three access points: a pair of turbolifts leading down to the secret entrance several stories below, a short stairwell leading onto the roof, and a pair of Blast Doors (DR 10, 750 Hit Points, Damage Threshold 70, Strength DC 40/Break DC 45) leading out to the street. The Blast Door can be opened from the outside using a Control Panel embedded in the wall; by default, this Control Panel requires a Code Cylinder (Possessed only by high-ranking Separatist officers) to open, and it connected to the security control computer (Unfriendly Attitude, Intelligence modifier +6/Will Defense 21). Additionally, Security Cameras look out over the entrance, alerting the security post in the secret entrance if anyone is trying to get inside. The rooftop entrance is a Standard Metal Door (DR 10, 50 Hit Points, Damage Threshold 30, Strength DC 50/Break DC 35), and it is likewise locked by the security control computer. Attacking the Ion Cannon Control Room sets off a Level 3 Alarm (See Alarms and Responses) throughout the control center, alerting the security checkpoint (See Back Door) in the secret entrance below. If the heroes did not have the Back Door encounter, reinforcements take the turbolifts up to the Ion Cannon Control Room, arriving in 1d12 rounds. Tactical Encounter The Droids on the inside of the control center have orders to attack and kill any unauthorized intruders, so the moment the heroes show themselves they will almost certainly have a fight on their hands. If the heroes did not trigger an alarm (Either by trying to break into the Ion Cannon Control Room or when dealing with the Droids in the secret entrance (See Back Door)), they may have the opportunity to Surprise the Droids inside, which would not be expecting an attack. Run the Ion Cannon Control Room encounter before proceeding. Development Once the heroes have gained control of the command center, they will have fulfilled the first (And arguably most important) part of their mission. As long as they obtained the firing codes from Commander Zolghast earlier in the adventure, they can access the main firing computer and prepare the Ion Cannon to fire (No Skill Check required). If, for some reason, the heroes failed to get the firing codes from the commander earlier in the adventure, things become much more difficult. A hero with good slicing skills can make Use Computer checks to attempt to gain access to the Main Computer; if the hero manages to shift the control center's Main Computer to a Friendly Attitude, the Planetary Ion Cannon can be fired even without the firing codes (However, given that the Main Computer's Attitude to anyone without the firing codes is Hostile, this is a significant challenge). Additionally, failure to improve the computer's Attitude triggers alarms elsewhere in the city and onboard the Separatist command vessel orbiting Tirahnn. Should this happen, the Separatists send reinforcements to reclaim the Ion Cannon; if that fails, they prepare to fire on the cannon from orbit. Assuming the heroes use Zolghast's firing codes, slice into the Main Computer, or otherwise use their wits and resources to obtain control of the Planetary Ion Cannon, a firing sequence can be programmed and then activated. If any heroes have any way to obtain updated sensor data about the ships in orbit (For example, by calling in favors or using any benefits of the Rank and Privilege system to obtain up-to-the-minute intelligence), so much the better; this allows the character activating the Ion Cannon to aim the weapon more precisely and efficiently, knocking out a larger percentage of Confederacy ships. If this happens, the heroes automatically receive the Victory Point for the battle that takes place in Part 3: The Invasion of Tirahnn. When the order is given and the command entered, the Planetary Ion Cannon fires. Within the cannon's control center, the sound is thunderous, and as the firing sequence progresses the control room computers show more and more ships in orbit being disabled by the cannon. As long as the heroes did not alert the fleet above to their presence, the ships are caught completely unaware, and they never have a chance at retaliation. Additionally, as soon as the Ion Cannon starts taking out targets, the Republic fleet under Master Elasra exists Hyperspace close to Tirahnn and begins its attack. Unexpected Visitors As the cannon continues to fire and the Battle of Tirahnn begins, the heroes are warned by the control center's security system that something is trying to interfere with the flow of power to the Ion Cannon. Further inspection reveals that several Droids are on the roof, trying to set Explosive Charges to destroy the Ion Cannon. These Droids were sent by the Separatists to stop the Ion Cannon before it could do any more damage to the Confederacy fleet in orbit, and the explosion would not only rob the Republic of a valuable weapon in the ongoing battle but would also devastate several city blocks. Tactical Encounter The heroes will need to engage the Droids on the roof and stop them from setting their explosives. Of course, the heroes may choose to abandon the cannon and flee, but doing so would leave thousands of citizens to die in the explosion or, should the Droids discover that the control center has been abandoned, lead to the Ion Cannon being turned against the Republic fleet. Run the Rooftop Saboteurs encounter before proceeding. Development With the Planetary Ion Cannon secured and the battle in space going in favor of the Republic, the ground assault begins. Although the Republic has broken through the Separatist battle lines, Separatist ground forces are firmly entrenched. Continued in Part 3: The Invasion of Tirahnn